


Sunday Morning

by irphanfic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irphanfic/pseuds/irphanfic
Summary: it’s a rainy sunday morning when Dan wakes up alone on their bed. Where is Phil? Is he stealing his cereal again?Or the fic where Dan is ready to catch Phil stealing his cereal one more time but a nicer surprise awaits for him.





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to you all! I want you to know that english is not my first language so I apologize if you find any typos or mistakes, my fics are only proofread by me so I'm sorry. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy my stories and any type of feedback is welcome!

Dan woke up frowning at the morning light that streamed from the white coloured curtains of the bedroom, the sound of the rain falling against the window annoying him a bit. He was lying on his stomach, the duvet covering his naked legs and back, not letting the cold reach his skin. He groaned a bit before opening his eyes, squinting at the light but easily adjusting to it.

The brown eyed lifted his body a bit by pushing his hands against the matress and was about to voice a sweet ‘good morning’ to his bed partner when he noticed the empty spot to his left, another frown appearing on his face.

Phil usually woke him up before leaving their bed, and he was sure he would have noticed the usual cheek kisses his boyfriend often woke him up with. That’s when he heard some sounds coming from the kitchen, instantly smiling at the fact that Phil was probably stealing his cereal once again. He might go and catch him right in the act as he had done that one time.

He picked up his phone from the bedside table and checked the time; 'It’s not that late’ was what Dan thought before fully standing up from his bed and snatching a pair of black sweatpants that were on the bedroom floor and putting them on.

He grabbed his phone and checked the few notifications that had popped up on his phone during the night while slowly making his way out of the bedroom, trying not stumble onto the walls of the hallway.

Once Dan reached the kitchen he stopped in the doorway ready to snap a photo of his boyfriend stealing his cereal when he surprisedly spotted Phil, only wearing a pair of grey sweatpants (who made his butt look great if you asked Dan) and coloured mismatched socks, while humming some nameless tune at the same time he carefully flipped a pancake into the pan.

The brown haired just bit his lower lip at the sight. Phil just looked so damn attractive like that, it wasn’t fair. Dan realized he needed to keep this sight in his mind forever so he might better get a picture before it fades away.

Trying to be as fast as possible, Dan opened up the camera on his phone and lifted it, getting the image to focus before he snapped around 12 pictures of Phil flipping a few more pancakes, who was still unaware of what was happening behind him.  

After checking out that the pictures were fine and taking one last glance at Phil, Dan quietly made his way to him, sneaking up behind him and putting a hand on Phil’s right butt cheek, squeezing it cheekily, which made the blue eyed let out a tiny scream, “Dan! Don’t scare me like that ever again!”

Dan laughed loudly before embracing Phil by the waist, leaning in to pose a lingering kiss on Phil’s left shoulder, “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Phil replied, a soft smile appearing on his face. He instantly melted into Dan’s arms, his back touching the other man’s chest, skin-to-skin, putting his hands over Dan’s; but before he got carried away by his boyfriend’s sweet touch, he turned off the stove so he would burn the whole house down.

“I wanted to bring you breakfast to bed, but you woke up earlier than expected…” Phil said, a hint of sadness on his voice now that he couldn’t do what he had intended to.

Dan noticed the tone and squeezed his arms more around Phil, bringing him even closer. “We can still have breakfast in bed if you want; I mean, we might get syrup all over the sheets but I don’t care.”

That made both of them laugh. Knowing their luck and their clumsiness, that would end up happening for sure.

Phil turned around to look at Dan, who was smirking at him, and put his arms over Dan’s shoulders, lacing them behind his neck. “I like that idea…” the blue eyed said while he bit his lower lip.

“Well then…” Dan started saying, bringing his hands to touch Phil’s butt as he leaned as close as he could till their foreheads touched, their breaths intertwining; “what are we waiting for?”, he finally whispered before leaning in and trapping Phil’s lower lip between his teeth, making both open their mouths in a slow morning kiss.

Once they parted for air they both smiled, a comfortable silence between them before Phil spoke “You take the syrup and forks and I bring the pancakes and plates, uh?”

Dan just nodded and let Phil detach himself from him, the two of them quickly moving around the kitchen to get what they needed and headed towards the bedroom together, not losing any minute.

They chatted of everything and nothing while they ate the delicious pancakes for breakfast, sitting comfortably next to each other in the popped up pillows, sometimes feeding each other and managing to get a bit of the golden liquid in the sheets as Dan had said before.

Dan disscarded the plates that had been on their laps so he could scoot closer to his boyfriend so he could feed him the last bite of pancake that was left but somehow the syrup dripped all over Phil’s naked chest and stomach, “Oh no.” the blue eyed whispered, biting the pancake but looking down at the mess, “I’m going to be all sticky now…”

Phil was looking for a napkin or even a tissue to clean all the mess when he felt Dan’s tongue on his stomach, slowly tracing the track that the syrup had left. “Dan…” Phil could only say, closing his eyes at the feeling of the brown eyed leaving some kisses against his skin, trailing upwards to Phil’s neck, where he left a hickey.

“Just, let me…” Dan whispered in his ear, making Phil’s body shake at the feeling of being so close, making his body melt against the pillows.

The brown eyed continued kissing the pale neck of his boyfriend for a few more minutes before trailing back down with more kisses, licking all the syrup that he hadn’t spotted on his first go.

Once he reached the waistband of Phil’s sweatpants he looked up at Phil, who was already staring at him with flushed skin and a face full of bliss. The blue eyed just nodded, giving Dan all the permission he needed before he did what he intended to do.

They both hopped into the shower afterwards, but not before Dan had instagramed one of the many pictures he had taken of Phil flipping the pancakes.

_“@danisnotonfire what a delicious breakfast i had this morning. oh, and the pancakes were good too.”_

He hoped it was a nice surprise for all of their followers that were bored on this rainy Sunday morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! You can follow me on Tumblr at irphanfic.tumblr.com to know the updates of my phanfics or if you want to prompt me anything. See you next time! :D


End file.
